Usuario discusión:Trafalgar D Law
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Brook. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Grandpiece (Discusión) 14:27 2 oct 2010 hola espero que tu estadia en one piece spain sea buena te deseo suerte saludossDavid07 (Usuario Discusión:David07 14:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, así que tu personaje favorito es Law. EL MÍO TAMBIÉN!!!. A ver si consegimos que se Firma haga destacado el mes que viene XD. Sólo decirte queda que espero que hagas muchas ediciones para que Lex-ph te haga una firma como la mía pero con Law.link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 14:59 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Me has sorprendido Si k has hecho ediciones en solo dos dias, si te interesa y no lo sabes ya estan saliendo los spoilers del 599, en el foro de one piece piraketing puedes verlos. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:13 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok! Gracias xD Esque no tenia nada mejor que hacer y e ido poniendo imagenes... xD Ya pedi una firma de Law, haver si me la hacen ^^ link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar_D_Law FIRMA DE LAW Archivo:lawfirma.gif He estado buscando por ahí y he encontrado esto. si quieres saber como ponerla de firma dilo.link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 21:15 4 oct 2010 (UTC) lawfirma.gif La se poner pero con "copiar" y "pegar". Pero como la pongo de otra manera mejor? xDDD Firma law Vas a preferencias que esta arriba donde pone más (a la derecha). Bajas hasta llegar a apodo para firmas y pegas esto en donde pone apodo para firmas: link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar_D_Law das a guardar preferencias y YA!!!Lawfirma.gif‎ 18:55 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Firma law Vas a preferencias que esta arriba donde pone más (a la derecha). Bajas hasta llegar a apodo para firmas y pegas esto en donde pone apodo para firmas: das a guardar preferencias y YA!!!Trafalgar D Law 19:08 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Trafalgar D Law Vas a preferencias que esta arriba donde pone más (a la derecha). Bajas hasta llegar a apodo para firmas y pegas esto en donde pone apodo para firmas: link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar_D_Law das a guardar preferencias y YA!!! link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar_D_Law Law2 A mi me aparece que esta puesta... link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 13:10 5 oct 2010 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101004211308/onepiece/es/images/4/43/Lawfirma.gif 19:16 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Foto para avatar Me llamaras pesada pero he estado mirando fotos de law y he encontrado esta que te quedaría muy bien como avatar Archivo:chibilaw.png por cierto perdon por lo de arriba. Y dime si te gusta la foto/avatar.link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:04 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias No no, no eres pesada xD Ya me va bien que me ayuden, y por cierto, la foto me gusta ^^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101004211308/onepiece/es/images/4/43/Lawfirma.gif 19:11 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué se necesita para que un artículo sea destacado? Los artículos que aparecen en la portada tienen que ser los mejores de la wiki. Es esencial que estén completos, ilustrados y bien estructurados. Con esto ya quitas de la lista de candidatos a los artículos cortos, a los que le faltan información, los que no tienen fotos o tienen un formato u ortografía desastrosos. Por ejemplo, el artículo de Kizaru está muy completo y muy bien ilustrado (sin llegar a estar sobrecargado). Los puntos de la tabla de contenidos (el recuadro gris) son los que debería tener cualquier artículo de un personaje. Tampoco nos olvidemos de que tiene que ser nominado. El como se destaca ya está explicado en VPD.-- 16:04 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Jabura Las voy a poner otra vez no te preocupes es solo que voy a reeditar la pagina y voy a poner bastante y quiero ver donde quedarian mejor esas imagen conforme ala desripcion de Jabura solo pido paciencia ya que no creo que los termine en un dia.link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 20:49 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Morgan Ve con Cuidado otra vez que en la pagina de Morgan borraste su historia al eliminar esa pieza verde dentro de la tabla donde pusiste la imagen. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:04 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Trafalgar Law en VPD Que sepas que ya esta puesto Law en el VPD, lo digo por si quieres votarle. link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:03 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Firma Por cierto, pedi firma de law pero no me la dieron >.< Ya me gusta la que me diste pero prefiero una como la que tienes tu. T_T﻿﻿ Firma Aunque paresca que no tengo actividad soy un miembro muy ocupado aqui y estoy checando si alguno tiene mala ortografia ya que algunos no saben muy bien como escribir. no te preocupes de echo la tengo echo mas no lo e subidolink=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Lawlink=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law --link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 16:26 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Prueba ﻿ link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 16:46 16 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hola Si quieres puedo añadir una plantilla en tu pagina de usuario, solo necesito que me digas cua es tu personaje favorito, si quieres claro. Saludoss Oliver0796 11:50 17 oct 2010 (UTC Ya esta, te gusta así¿? Oliver0796 12:56 17 oct 2010 (UTC) TU pagina Si vas a permancer activo, pon de categoria en tu pagina de ususrio lo de Usuarios activos '''komo hago yo y los usuarios k intervienen actualmente y en lo de '''Usuario Registrado bajo la foto de los supernovas '''cambialo si quieres a '''Usuario Activo, pienso k kda mejor tu decides. Por cierto he borrado de tu discusion esas lineas k no decian nada ya k sin nada escrito abajo solo molestaban. 13:15 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Anda que vaya lio, si hago plantillas, pero aqui no os hacen falta plantillas para personajes, haber si he entendido bien, quieres que te quite la imagen de los 11 super novas y ponga una de law ¿? Oliver0796 13:18 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Link Para hacer el link con el raton seleciona el nombre al que quieras añadirlo y despues Bajo APARIENCIA DEL TEXTO, '''encontraras varias cosas, entra en el símbolo a la izquierda de negrita, 'hay otros simbolos, a la izquierda del de numeracion (el k pone 1,2,3) esta el de enlaces u otro al lado k sirve para kitar enlaces. *Imagina k encuentras el nombre de Sogeking en una pagina y quieres enlazarlo a Usopp, cuando entres a enlaces veras k hay dos partes uno k Pone: #'Pagina Objetivo donde pondras Usopp (asegura de poner bien el nombre de la pagina enlazada o no servira)' #'bajo pone Texto que mostrar donde pondras Sogeking(k es lo k saldra en la pagina) o el tirador de la banda de Luffy si te parece, ya k lo enlazara a lo de Arriba pongas lo k pongas.' Si te parece dificil de entender preguntale a algun usuario con bastantes ediciones k ponga k es activo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:59 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Paulie He mirado en internet y tanto en esta como en la inglesa es Paulie '''asi k borrare el anterior y dejare el tuyo pero con Paulie de nombre, ya k el tuyo tiene imagenes. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:51 23 oct 2010 (UTC) pauly o paulie espero solo hayas engañado a grandpiece mira Paulie (Viz); Pauly (FUNimation) osea son dos formas de escribirselink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 09:53 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya te lo ha dicho Lex:Paulie He mirado en internet y tanto en esta como en la inglesa es '''Paulie '''asi k tendre k borrar el tuyo pero cogere las imagenes. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:56 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Exacto Se lo he pedido en algo k parecia relacionado con firmas pero mejor se lo pido en su discusion para k se entere. K significa esa cabra? Porke veo ultimamente pasar por aki poca gente? El pelirojo 11:56 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Law en la Frikipedia Así es, a Law le han hecho un pagina a Law en la Friki, es algo graciosa. Te dejo el link http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Ley_de_Trafalgar link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 12:11 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Aun no esta completa la banda y tengo k buscar rostros para los k me he inventado, el decir k Mihawk tenia una rival xica a su altura no esta mal. Pienso añadir a Bonney para decir k esta banda tiene la juventud eterna. 12:33 24 oct 2010 (UTC) YO tambien lo he visto Una vez entre en una wiki de esas y por solo entrar y hablar en una discusion me dieron 20 puntos, si te interesa que se aplique aqui lo mejor es que preguntes a Tipo de Incognito si le interesa, ya que el sabe modificar esto para añadir ese tipo de cosas. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:35 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo tamb pero quería comentarte algo. Mira lo q a mi no me gusta d eso d los logros es q eso si,nuevos usuarios vendran,motiva a los usuarios como dices pero...trae mucho caos en algunas wikis. Por ejemplo,~en algunas wikis,los usuarios se inventan categorías,suben imágenes q no sirven o son repetidas o están mal,escriben cosas inutiles en los articulos solo para ganar logros. Si quieren haganlo pero tendremos q poner ciertas reglas no?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:15 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludos Gracias Se q haces esto con la buena intención d darle fama a la wiki pero a mi no me parece correcta. Otro aspecto malo es q todos los puntos d todos volverían a 0 y creo q a muchos no les gustaría. Podemos hacer un sondeo para ver quienes están d acuerdo y veremos. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:39 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Articulo afortunado Supongo k me preguntas cual ha ganado, no? He visto que Barbablanca asi k voy a cerrar los votos ya hasta el proximo dia 15. Lo he visto Se a k te refieres lo vi en una wiki pero para eso habria k krear las chapas y adpatar la wiki seria algo complicado. En esta wiki vi una cosa curiosa, k es adapatar las paginas para k sean como un block y puedan hacerse comentarios, pero prefiero no verlo aki por el caso de k alguien ofenda a un personaje k me guste. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:27 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Tienes razon .link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:19 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento pero las plantillas no se pueden crear según los gustos de los usuarios, y menos yo que no tengo ningún cargo aqui, como veras las plantillas creadas son las tripulaciones reales de la serie, y tú has juntado a tus personajes favoritos, y no podría crear esa plantilla porque tendría problemas, de todas maneras habla con los administradores y propónselo a ellos, haber que te dicen. Saludoss Oliver0796 12:36 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Podes conectarte al chat q le deje a Tipo de Incógnito en su discusión para ver cómo funciona?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:49 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Eso No te preocupes, que ahora solo estoy de paso, paso por aqui cuando enciendo el ordenador por eso de ser administrador y los mensajes. Si te interesa para otro mes, solo puede nominar un personaje pero puedes votar a varios si te apetece me lo comento TDI, lo cual es bueno porque si te gustan varios de los personajes nominados puedes votarlos. Elbaf tiene dios? Crees que Caribou puede unirse? Porque he hecho un miniblock en la pagina de la banda sombrero de paja para que la gente diga si o no a su unión, yo preferiria otra mujer la verdad. Estare 5 min mas asi que si quieres saber algo ahora. Lo mejor seria votar a Vivi ( para que salga de una vez y no vuelva a ser nominada) y comenzar el buen nuevo año con Law, si nominas a heracles seguro que atraes alguna gente, cosa tuya, sin comentarios. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:39 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo puse bien Nah, to se lo que hago. Piénsalo: no estas harto de que salga todos los meses Vivi para destacada?? Yo si así que he votado a favor; y para ayudar a Grandpiece que tiene noseque favor que hacerle a alguien (supongo que a Fan1NefertariVivi) link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 14:59 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! gracias por el recibimiento, espero verte en bleach wiki!!! y sabes deberian limpiar las discusiones para no bloquear paginas en serio, y pues bueno si soy de ayuda dime que puedo hacer y en marcha!!! --200px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:56 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Vi lo que pusiste Se pueden votar organizaciones también, como piratas sombrero paja, impel down(porque en el articulo estan los guardianes creo) los vi en la portada de la inglesa asi que aqui tambien se podra hacer. link=Usuario Discusión:El pelirojo Opino lo mismo Tal vez querian poner presuntamente muertos, yo cuando lo vi tambien quede pasmado, pero como lo tenian varios lo deje, en el caso de Bellamy si ei creible porque presumia solo por tener 55 cuando su anterior capitan tenia 344, que idiota..... Ya arreglare el problema link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:45 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya esta ahora son presuntamente muertos. Si aun te interesa eso de los '''logros he visto esto en wikia, se ve que hay que pedirlo allí para que la wiki lo tenga, como norma la wiki que lo pide ha de ser activo(yo veo gente todos los dias asi que sera activo) y pedirlo un administrador, por lo que puedo pedirlo yo.... -Pero de todos modos hare un block a ver que parece a los usuarios en general y hablare con el resto de la administracion a ver si aprueban la idea, antes de eso dime si aun apruebas lo de los logros. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 13:58 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Que ha hecho Heracles que crees que nunca hubiera pasado? link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 16:10 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Si Es de verdad y puedes hacerlo.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:54 27 nov 2010 (UTC) mejoradas Se veian los colores, aqui las tienes modificadas en el paint con los mismos colores de piel y todo eso, ahora ya parecen sacadas de la serie. 1103489-jinbei_anime_super.jpg|Jinbei sin barba y cuernos rotos (Jinbei ya se a visto?) eustass_kid_5082.jpg|cicatriz destacable en el ojo derecho killer.jpg|killer pelo punki y corto MoriaRiendo..jpg|Sin cuerno y le falta una diente x drake.jpg|Pelo mas corto Todo claro Archivo:TFI.jpglink=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 17:35 3 dic 2010 (UTC) fumadores Lo mejor es poner simplemente Fumadores, es mas corto`, Acabo de comprobarlo y si se pueden cambiar a imagenes aunque mejor dejarlo asi no sea que alguna no guste. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:28 20 dic 2010 (UTC) El manga??? Sabes si esta semana hay manga? PD: Feliz Navidad link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 21:41 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Tú página de usuario Hola, el usuario Sanji pata negra hizo vandalismo en tu página de usuario, ya lo reverti, por eso veras que hay una edición mia en tu página de usuario. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 22:40 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno tu página de usuario quedo muy bien, te puse un color azul de fondo, corregi algunos errores que vi, y puse tús imágenes en una galería para que quedasen más organizadas, espero que te guste como quedo, espero tu respuesta para saberlo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 23:40 25 dic 2010 (UTC) NO ABUSES DE LOS LOGROS k llegaron ayer y tu ya superas los 100 puntos y he oido que el abusar de ellos se puede bloquear un par de semanas a un mes. Tendre que usar otras imagenes de esas en que solo se ven las caras, estas de acuerdo? Una tabla con esas imagenes no quedaria bien cada personaje de un tamaño. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:40 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola acabo de ver algunos fallos en tu página de usuario, si quieres los puedo solucionar, y si te gustaría un color de fondo para tu pagina de usuario, solo dime el color que quieres, espero tu respuesta y felices fiestas Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 12:41 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Dime si te gusto como quedo tú página de usuario, para saber si tengo que cambiarle algo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 12:10 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Supernovas Mmm...a ver si entendi,te refieres a los artículos de los once por separado?Si es así pues no hay problema de hacerlos pero sería para todos menos para Luffy,Zoro,Law...porque ya tienen plantilas de sus tripulaciones. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 23:30 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok,ya entendí,me parece bien ya que si hace falta.Avísame si necesitas ayuda. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 14:45 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Hoy regresa el VPD. Vote a Law he puesto lo que opino sobre el, pero eso no significa que no nomine ningun artículo o vote tambien otro. *Si el poder de Buggy funcionara partiendose en trozos(como ahora) y cortando a la gente (como Law) si que seria poderoso. nUEVO ADMINISTRADOR Mira esto y vota si estas a favor o en contra para que sea elegido en el Petición de administrador link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Novedades Mira las nuevas plantillas del wiki, y más info aquí: Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Nuevas plantillas. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 21:07 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Es un archivo del VPD, no el VPD en cuestion(veras que arriba hay un enlace al verdadero), por desgracia ya ha ganado el que tenia mas votos. Grandpiece 18:18 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Historia Hola, he leído tu historia y está muy bien, sigue así, que quiero saber que pasa con Akainu y Malhumo (Smoker). Yo también tenía pensada una desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero ya la pondré. Asique te invito a que la leas (cuando esté, claro) King Shanks 16:26 26 abr 2011 (UTC)